1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding stimulator for fishes and shellfishes, that can increase feed consumption of fishes and shellfishes and results in growth promotion thereof, and a feed (including a bait) containing the stimulator.
2. Background Information
In recent years, overfishing of fishery resources has caused world-wide problems, and 200 nautical mile fishery rights have been established to protect the fishery resources in every country. Under such circumstances, hauls of adjacent sea surface fishes or cultured fishes tend to increase year by year.
However, for the breeding of the adjacent sea surface fishes or cultured fishes, raw feeds and fish powder are fed in the sea in such a large quantity that the feeds that have not been taken by fishes settle on the sea floor to cause contamination of a continental shelf. A low effective utilization of feeds also causes an increase in cost.
For this reason, aquaculture industries have desired the development of a feed that can achieve a high feed efficiency and a low cost, more specifically, a substitute feed that can maintain the same feed efficiency as in the mixed feeds in which the raw feeds and fish powder are used.
As one of researches for such purposes, reports have been made on feeding stimulators that stimulate the olfactory sense or gustatory sense of fishes to urge them to take feeds. Glutamine is known as a typical example thereof, but, under the existing conditions, no remarkable effect can be obtained when it is mixed in feeds.